


i'll be the light to guide you

by timetobegin



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: F/M, I basically just love their friendship, Rubert broship, post Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Memories", Gil calls Ruby. The queen of grand gestures talks him through why he didn't just make a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the light to guide you

**Author's Note:**

> You can count on me like one, two, three.  
> -Bruno Mars, "Count On Me"

“Ruby?”

 

“Oh my God, Gil? Give me two seconds…”

 

“…”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Sorry, that was a dumb question. Do you want to talk about it? Oh, duh, that’s why you called. Unless you want me to distract you and help you drown your sorrows. Which is okay, too.”

 

“…”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“…”

 

“Ruby, how could I have been so stupid?”

 

“You’re not stupid, Gil. If you’re stupid, then we all were. We all thought the same thing.”

 

“How could I have screwed up so much?”

 

“You didn’t. You told her the truth. That’s a good thing.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“…”

 

“The flowers were a lovely touch.”

 

“Yeah, well I only bought them as part of my disastrous ploy to tell her I love her.”

 

“No, you bought them to make her smile. And remind her of home. After Diana transferred, a little bit of home was a wonderful thing for her. You could have been a total cliché and bought her a dozen roses, but you didn’t.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I’m right about this, Gil. I’m the queen of grand gestures.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do, actually. What are you doing right now?”

 

“Lying in bed trying to figure out how I could have been so blind.”

 

“…”

 

“You were always rooting for us, Ruby. What went wrong?”

 

“I mean, some of that rooting may have been me being my ridiculous romantic self. But also– Look, Gil, I don’t want to give you any false hope or speak for Anne or anything like that, that would be awful. But… I really think there was something there.”  


“Ruby, did you watch the video? The idea of me being in love with her completely freaked her out.”

 

“Yeah, well, you did kind of spring it on her, Gil. Not that I’m blaming you.”

 

“I just don’t get how she didn’t figure it out. She’s smart, and I clearly wasn’t fooling anyone else. Hell, everyone at Redmond probably knows.”

 

“Yeah, but you of all people should know that Anne is stubborn, and sometimes only sees what she wants. Maybe she feels safer with you as a friend. Plus, after Diana left... I don’t know. I think it’s a lot of change. Give her some time, she might come around.”

 

“Well, now I feel like an inconsiderate jerk.”

 

“Gilbert Blythe.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I couldn’t wait anymore. I haven’t really told _anyone_ , and it’s been kind of eating away at me _._ I mean, people _know_. Diana knows. Fred knows. You know. Josie definitely knows, she’s made fun of me for my puppy dog eyes enough times. But it didn’t feel right to say it to anyone but her first.”

 

“I know. It was kind of great of you.”

 

“It’s so hard to be friends with her. But being friends with her is also the best thing in the world. How could I have let myself ruin that?”

 

“Gilbert Blythe, are you beating yourself up with a pillow?”

 

“Don’t worry, Ruby. No brain cells were harmed in the making of this phone call.”

 

“Good.”

 

“…”

 

“It might not be ruined, you know.”

 

“How? There are only two ways out of this. She magically changes her mind, or I get over her. Neither is likely to happen anytime soon.”

 

“You’re right. Gil?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need you to listen.”

 

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

 

“I might be about to say something you really don’t want to hear.”

 

“There’s very little you can say to make me feel worse right about now.”

 

“I think you need to give yourself some space. Away from Anne.”

 

“…”

 

“Told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

 

“…”

 

“Gil? Say something.”

 

“I know, okay? I know. I know about the friendzone–not in the I’m-a-jerk-who-doesn’t-respect-women’s-autonomy kind of way but in the I’m-in-love-with-you-but-you-don’t-love-me-but-I’m-so-far-gone-that-I’ll-do-anything-to-stay-close-to-you kind of way–and how unhealthy it is for everyone involved. But knowing that doesn’t make it any easier.”

 

“…”

 

“She’s my best friend, Ruby. What am I going to do without her?”

 

“You’ll figure it out, Gil. I have faith in you.”

 

“Thanks, Ruby.”

 

“Hey, this is why you called me and not Josie.”

 

“Precisely. Hey, are you doing okay? We’ve spent this whole conversation talking about me.”

 

“You are the one with the immediate crisis.”

 

“Yeah, well you’re the one with the–”

 

“I’m fine, Gil. Really.”

 

“Really really?”

 

“Yes, really really. I can handle it.”

 

“You can handle anything.”

 

“I know. Thanks.”

 

“Okay, I should probably go. We’ll talk more when I’m home?”

 

“Duh. Bye, Gil.”

 

“Talk to you later.”

 

“And Gil?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m still rooting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I basically wanted more fic in this fandom, and Rubert friendship gives me feelings. I thought in the wake of Memories, Gil would want to talk to Ruby because she is understanding and sunshine personified. (I may be in love with Ruby. It's fine. I'm fine.) As always, comments and constructive criticism make my life! And as always, THANK YOU to [my amazing lovely beta and bff Bibbsch.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbsch/pseuds/Bibbsch)


End file.
